


Incorrect Marvel Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Swears, shopping is a sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Incorrect Marvel quotes turned into drabbles





	1. Coffee Water (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

In the early hours of the morning, Steve and Tony are in the kitchen, still trying to keep their eyes open from grogginess. Tony moves over to the coffee machine to make a pot, when he has a brilliant idea. "Hey babe," Tony says as Steve looks over to him. "What if I made coffee with more coffee instead of water?"

Steve looks at his husband and scuffs a laugh, walking over to him. Tony proudly smiles, thinking his husband is coming over for a kiss, but Steve unplugs the coffee machine, and looks him dead in the eyes and says, "What if you don’t?"


	2. Heck Yeah! (Peter and Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing

Peter and Tony are doing charity work for kids, which is basically throwing one big 'back to school party' for a school that has a large populace of underprivileged kids. Peter, as Spider-Man, is at the mic, along with Tony Stark, not in his suit, beside him.

Peter throws his arms up, and happily cheers, asking the crowd of kids, "Can I get a ‘Heck yeah!’"

Tony, who has to be plastered to even think about having to deal with children, makes him shouting, "Fuck yeah!", over the kids happy cheer without thinking, all the more worse. 

The ocean of kids gasps, as well as Peter. "Mr. Stark!" Peter scolds. "You can't swear in here, not in front of kids!" Peter gestures to the crowd.

Tony just rolls his eyes as walks off the stage to do what gods know what. He already gave millions of dollars worth of supplies and computers to this school alone this year, it's Spider-Man the kids want, not him, or so Tony thinks.


	3. Gotta Gay! (Wanda and Natasha)

Natasha and Wanda were talking and laughing, enjoying the short amount of time they have between their duties, and what time they had to pretend to be normal. 

Wanda looked down at her phone and smiled, "Sorry Nat, gotta gay," Wanda's eyes widened and her mouth was agap. "Auto correct, sorry! I meant go," Wanda chuckled.

Natasha stared at her and blinded. She then placed her hand over Wanda's and looked dead into her eyes, "Wanda, Honey," Natasha took a deep breath before continuing, "This is a verbal conversation."

"Oh," Wanda whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: https://wandalovebot.tumblr.com/post/186212928391/wanda-gotta-gay-wanda-go-i-meant-go-natasha


	4. Is shopping a sport?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bruh it's harder to shop, especially when theirs a huge sale and your fighting someone to get a deal than sports like breakdancing. Shopping is so a sport.
> 
> Also, I've never seen Captain Marvel, so apologizes if shes OoC.

Carol and Tony were hanging out in between missions, and Carol decided she wanted to get to know Tony better, and the best way she could would be 20 questions. "Hey Tony, wanna play 20 questions?"

Tony shrugged, "Sure."

"Do you play any sports?" Carol asked.

"Is shopping a sport?" Tony replied.

"No..." Carol drew out as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then no," Tony said as he took a sip of Scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote by the ever lovely @lesbian-deadpool on Tumblr


	5. Disney Channel

"Hi, my name is Bucky and you're watching The Disney Channel." Bucky said as he stabbed his knife into the wooden table and carved the Disney logo into it.

"Bucky" Steve said as he put his hand on Buckys arm. "How high are you?" He asked. 

"Yes." Bucky responded.


End file.
